


Beca's in Charge

by Deereboy97



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deereboy97/pseuds/Deereboy97
Summary: Secret Sex life of Beca Mitchell. Beca has a large problem but it drives the women wild. Chloe and Aubrey know all too well, but now she has her sights set on the infamous Kommissar. *Smut*





	Beca's in Charge

**Author's Note:**

> Another Prompt I received. German was from Google Translate so sorry for errors. Extreme smut. Bechloe, Mitchsen, Becommissar.

Beca Mitchell had a problem, a BIG problem. She never knew college would be filled with so many babes. Maybe her father was right about this place. The more she walked around the activities fair, the more she and her ‘little’ buddy grew more excited at all of the potential.

 

See Beca was intersexed, and she knew there would be girls at school who wanted to ‘experiment.’ After meeting a rather peppy red head who she wouldn’t mind giving it to, and her blonde friend who needed to be put into her place, Beca was going to enjoy college.

 

She didn’t really care for the A cappella thing, sure she could sing, but if these girls wanted her, they would have to earn it. The red head clearly wanted her to join, why else would a stranger barge into her shower?

 

“You have to audition for the Bella’s!” Chloe happily said openly naked.

 

“Dude! Get out!” Beca started to panic, grabbing the shower curtain to hide her.

 

“I’m not leaving here until you sing.” Chloe said with a huff. Clearly showing no signs of moving.

 

Beca sighed and dropped the curtain, exposing herself to the red head who’s jaw dropped in lust and confusion. That look on Chloe’s face sent a shiver down Beca’s spine and to the tip of her penis that started to twitch and get hard.

 

“If you want me to join, I’ll need you to do one thing for me.” Beca said with that damn smirk. Chloe would do anything for the Bella’s, and my god if this wasn’t the hottest thing in history, she so wanted to blow Beca….

 

“Beca…I can’t, Tom is here and…” Chloe started rambling so Beca did the one thing she knew to shut her up. She grabbed the back of her red head and forced her to her knees and Chloe was finally able to stretch her mouth wide enough to get Beca inside it.

 

Chloe did her best to please Beca, who was desperately trying to shove it deeper and deeper. Chloe could only gag on so much and Beca finally blew her load on the red’s face.

 

Chloe smiled and jumped under the water to wash the hot cum from her face before rushing off back to Tom, “So I’ll see you auditions?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll be there.” Beca couldn’t believe what happened.

…

Beca didn’t mind this whole A cappella thing, the girls were a pleasure to watch but there was one person who Beca couldn’t stand, the Aca-Nazi herself, Aubrey. The two butted heads every second of every practice. Beca just tried to help, but Aubrey wouldn’t allow it and just got furious.

 

Chloe would do her best to keep Beca on the team, so she would let Beca have a quickie after each practice before she had to go meet Tom. It lasted for awhile until Beca wanted more and more and Chloe had to cut her off.

 

“Beca, I cant keep doing this. It’s not right. I’m with Tom and its not fair to him. I’m sorry.”

 

Beca was pissed. But she understood and apologized to Chloe. It was selfish of her to do that and she and Chloe would soon let it all wash over and be best friends. But it did leave Beca sex deprived, and she didn’t know if she could handle this private conversation with Aubrey,

 

“I know you have a toner, for Jesse.”

 

“A What!?” Beca said confused.

 

“A toner, a musical boner, I saw it at hood night, its distracting.” Aubrey stated.

 

Oh did Beca love that. Except it wasn’t a ‘toner’ Aubrey saw, it was in fact, a boner. And it wasn’t for Jesse. Little did Aubrey know, it was for her.

 

“Yeah that’s not a thing, and you aren’t the boss of me.” Beca smirked, turning to walk off. Beca knew Aubrey couldn’t handle not having the last word, she could see the woman seething,

 

“I can see your toner through those jeans!” The blonde yelled almost satisfied, turning to collect her papers on the piano. Beca walked to the doors and locked them shut, making sure it would be just her and Aubrey, no disruptions.

 

Beca slid back up behind Aubrey, startling the blonde who quickly turned around, but Beca had her pinned against the piano, front to front.

 

“Beca what the hell are you doing.” Aubrey said flustered.

 

“You didn’t see my toner for Jesse, it was for you.” Beca hummed into Aubrey’s ear.

 

“Oh. Well Beca I’m flattered…”

 

Beca dropped her jeans and boxers and out came the surprise. Beca looked down to free it then smirked back to Aubrey, “Oh come on, I think he likes you.”

 

Aubrey gasped. “Holy fuck Beca.”

 

“You like him?” Beca inquired lightly stroking it.

 

Aubrey bit her lip and glanced over Beca’s shoulder, she definitely wanted Beca inside her. As big as the girl was, it was going to be fun.

 

“Don’t worry Bree, I locked the door.” Beca said lustfully. She hoisted the blonde onto the piano and dove right in.

 

Aubrey had been with guys plenty of times, but none of them were like Beca. She had the passion, the stamina and not to mention, the size. Aubrey couldn’t feel her feet anymore, Beca had her in a daze it was so good.

 

Aubrey was getting wetter all the time, Beca just had to work slow until it was time, and then she went full blast into Aubrey who let out blissful moans that filled the auditorium. Beca was a goner now, after Aubrey came, Beca had to pull out and do the same.

 

Beca smirked at a shivering Aubrey, still feeling the effects of her encounter, she playfully slapped the blonde on her ass, “See you tomorrow Bree.”

…

As it turns out, Beca loved being talked down to and yelled at. Aubrey figured it out pretty fast, just to piss off Beca, who used it as motivation to put Aubrey in her place. Beca loved breaking Aubrey’s will and fucking her until she knew that Beca was in charge. And Aubrey loved it.

 

Most of it was playful banter just to see how far one could push the other, but the time Beca quit after regionals, when Aubrey told her off after trying to help. Aubrey was actually for once scared of Beca. It took a few days but after the Bella’s found out they would be in the finals and Beca came back to the Bella’s, there was one last item of business to discuss.

 

There wasn’t much to discuss, Aubrey didn’t stand a chance when Beca came unglued in her. She didn’t hold back, pounding and thrusting at a break neck pace, hitting all the right angles. Aubrey came over and over and over. Beca was on a mission and she had finally slain Aubrey Posen.

…

When senior year rolled around, Aubrey was long gone and the anger sex was minimal. Chloe was still with Tom and no one else knew of Beca’s secret. It was frustrating really. She had to go weeks, sometimes months before she could get to Aubrey, but it was worth it. Between Aubrey working a retreat and Beca with all her stuff, they didn’t have much time to see each other, that’s why they just kept it causal.

 

The distance from Aubrey, no sex, having to hide a giant dick, school, the Bella’s, her internship and now trying to beat a German Acapella group to keep the Bella’s afloat was really frustrating Beca. Like now, she really could be home, doing something productive, but she was drug to an auto show to scout out DSM.

 

She was impressed. DSM was very good and she knew she would have to work hard; her thoughts were already clouded and full of ideas until she saw her approaching them.

 

“Ah, Barden Bella’s.” The blonde known as Kommissar confidently spoke. “You came her to see us? Is it because you are, how do the American kids say? Jelly?”

 

“We are so not jelly.” Chloe replied.

 

God was this woman beautiful. Beca thought as she stood toe to toe with the blonde leader who stared her down like a piece of meat.

 

“We should really thank you for making this tour a reality, you know, with your bumbling ineptitude. We should send them something. Fruit basket?” The blonde asked her man-child counterpart.

 

“Yum-yum.” The overgrown man said.

 

“Or would you prefer mini-muffins.” Kommissar smirked looking dead at Beca. That was it. Beca loved her muffins and she was going to put these unappreciative jerks in their place,

 

“Ok, we didn’t come here to start something with you guys. We just wanted to check you out before the worlds where we’re gonna kick your ass.” Beca smirked to the applause of her Bella’s. And then the Kommissar stepped up,

 

“You? You are the kicker of ass? Why so tiny?” The Kommissar challenged continuing to insult Beca who was too busy lustfully scanning this goddess of a woman’s body, _Did she just call me a troll?!_

 

The troll comment went straight through Beca. She was ready to jump this woman and show her how ‘tiny’ she was. Beca loved a challenge and she was ready to give it to this woman, if only her mouth knew how to speak,

 

“You, are physically flawless…”

 

“Thank you.” The woman agreed.

 

“But it doesn’t mean I like you.” _Nice going Beca._

 

Beca couldn’t keep the Kommissar out of her thoughts, the woman plagued every second Beca found herself alone. Frustrated to the limit and with the Bella’s asleep, Beca pleasured herself in the shower to the thought of the blonde goddess. Except no one could sleep when Beca’s moans filled the house.

 

Shaking the blonde wasn’t going to be easy, especially when the woman was seemingly everywhere,

 

“Ah tiny maus, we meet again.” The Kommissar greeted.

 

_Now I’m a fucking mouse?_ This woman was sexually frustrating Beca. She wanted to rip her apart and make her eat her words. Next thing Beca knows she’s flinging her arms and calling the enemy ginormous, while Chloe drug her off. _Now I’m a feisty mouse! I’ll show her feisty._

 

Beca thought her Bella’s did well during the riff-off. Sure DSM was flawless and oh god so was The Kommissar playfully teasing Beca. Beca knew what the woman was trying to do and she did her best to put those sexual thoughts aside because the Bella’s came first.

 

But with losing, there had to be teasing from the Kommissar, who loved to let others know she was the best. The German took the barstool next to Beca and ordered the strongest beer they had.

 

“Make it two. One for my Mauschen here.”

 

Beca looked at the blonde carefully, not trusting her generosity but finally accepting the drink. Kommissar watched Beca, taking in every detail she could of the small girl.

 

“It’s not polite to stare.” Beca said taking a swig.

 

“It is when I have interest to look after.” The blonde purred sending a shiver down Beca’s spine. Kommissar loved watching her little maus squirm, it’s feeds her dominance. She loves to play with her women before sinking her teeth into them. Making them feel inferior drove her wild in the bedroom.

 

“Why do you have to be in my head…” Beca moaned earning a tiny giggle.

 

“Do you not want me in your head Mauschen?” Kommissar teased getting closer. “I would love to be elsewhere…”

 

“Um. Oh. Well. God you are gorgeous.” Beca jumped at her words and held her mouth shut. Kommissar grinned wide, this was going to be too easy.

 

“You are a funny Maus. I love funny.”

 

Beca grabbed her head and slammed it to the bar, trying to squeeze the Kommissar out, “Why are you here, shouldn’t you be out there gloating in victory.”

 

Kommissar placed her hand on Beca’s knee and started moving closer to her sensitive area “Ja, but I couldn’t think of a better prize than taking my Mauschen out back…” Kommissar was interrupted by another DSM member. Kommissar’s hand stopped abruptly and latched on Beca’s thigh rather tight, almost in a protective form, making Beca squeal out.

 

“Was? Kannst du nicht sehen, dass ich mit meiner Maus bin? das sei besser gut.“

 

“Karl und Otto kämpfen mit den großen fußballern“ The smaller blackheaded woman said. She looked terrified to interrupt the blonde, but also desperate.

 

“Wo ist Pieter?” Kommissar fired back.

 

“Er ging mit dieser größeren Bella.“ The girl looked away frightened. Kommissar must be a bad bitch to frighten her teammates like that.

 

“Ich werde mich um diese Idioten kümmern. Sie bekommen alle und treffen mich draußen. wir gehen.“ Kommissar abruptly stood, turned to Beca with a shy nod and stormed off in the direction of the Green Bay Packers.

 

Beca kept a close eye on the girl as she got in each of the men’s faces, cussing them all in German and then some until she was blue in the face. Then she proceeded to yell at the DSM members and shoved them towards the door. Beca had no idea what the woman was saying but she was pissed off.

 

“Hey Becs.” Jessica said grabbing another drink.

 

“Hey Jess.”

 

“That girl was pissed off.” Jessica nodded as she watched Beca follow the girl out with her eyes.

 

“Yeah it’s too bad I have no idea what she was saying.”

 

“It was nasty. She called the Packers a bunch of overgrown bullies with a compensation problem. And to never pick on DSM again or else she will personally make sure they do not reproduce. Then she yelled at the members on how embarrassed she was and they would have to do extra cardio.”

 

Beca laughed, “Extra cardio? Sounds like someone else we know.” Jessica agreed and ran off to find Ashley leaving Beca to wonder how the hell did Jessica know German?

…

Beca wouldn’t see the German Goddess again hopefully until worlds. But with one issue out of the way, several more rose. Like how she’s about to blow her internship because she cant be an original artist. Or the fact that she and the Bella’s had a meltdown performance that led them to wonder if they should even be trying anymore.

 

To now, being stranded at Aubrey’s camp with a paranoid Chloe forcing the girls to come together. Beca agreed that it did help them come together, but she needed to release, and she was at Aubrey’s camp, it was a no brainer.

 

So Beca went straight for Aubrey’s cabin and knocked.

 

“Beca? You should be in your tent with the Bella’s.” Aubrey stated acting strange.

 

“Come on Bree. I need you, it’s been awhile and I need to de-stress.” Beca pouted.

 

“Beca we can’t do this anymore.” Aubrey said standing her ground.

 

“What?! Why not?” Beca argued. Getting aggravated.

 

“Beca I have a boyfriend now. I’m sorry but I haven’t seen you in forever and he asked me out a few weeks ago…I’m sorry.”

 

Beca may be short, but she also had a short fuse. Nothing worse than getting all horned up and getting rejected. But Beca contained herself and her feet finally guided her back to the tent.

 

“What’s wrong Beca? You seem tense.” Chloe asked in concern, knowing exactly where Beca went and knowing what happened, she has seen that look before.

 

“I’m fine thank you. Goodnight.” Beca hissed frustrated. Chloe left it alone, but she knew Beca was self destructing inside.

…

Beca tried her best to keep her mind occupied for the final few weeks until worlds. She helped Emily record a song to show her boss she could hack it, gladly stating that “Emily wrote it, and I produced it.” Her boss promoted her on the spot and Beca was ecstatic. She graduated college with a 4.0 GPA, ranked in the top 25 of her class and now the Bella’s were stronger than ever. She was confident about worlds, that was until she was backstage face to face with the lion herself,

 

“Now don’t cry too hard when you lose ja? Makes eye’s puffy.” The Kommissar spoke gently massaging Beca’s cheek with her thumb.

 

Beca was paralyzed by the touch, “You’re hands are so soft.”

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t speak loser, what did you say?” The blonde said bending over to eye level with Beca as if she was a child.

 

“She actually speaks 8 languages, but loser is not one of them.” The man-child added.

 

“Everything must come to an end, even the Bella’s.”

 

“Take care and lose nice.”  The pair walked off getting ready to step on stage, but Beca had to show them she was the boss,

 

“Ha! Your sweat smells like cinnamon! Damnit!” _What the fuck is wrong with me!_   Beca could not shake this woman. It’s as if she was Beca’s kryptonite. The swagger, desire, and confidence she had with Chloe and Aubrey were gone when the German was near. It wasn’t fair.

 

And then, an aca-miracle happened. The Bella’s defeated DSM to win the worlds. Beca knew The Kommissar had to be embarrassed, all that trash talk had backfired and Beca wouldn’t bet on seeing the woman at the afterparty.

 

It was getting late and most of the teams had already gone back to the hotel. There were a few still staggering around when Beca had left. But the mighty Kommissar wasn’t there. She wouldn’t show her face, _Sore loser._ Beca thought as she ran into a rather solid object trying to get onto the elevator, knocking her down.

 

“Tiny Maus! We Meet yet again.”

 

Beca swallowed and looked all the way up to the goddess like woman. Her face was miles away and Beca couldn’t get over how long the woman’s legs were.

 

She helped Beca up and they both continued up the elevator. “Congratulations on your Victory Maus.”

 

“Thank you.” Beca said surprised, not expecting that.

 

“I would have told you at the party but Pieter got sick and I just got him settled in his room.”

 

_So that explains it._ “I thought you were a sore loser.” Beca teased. “Didn’t want to be seen after being defeated. To a bunch of ‘losers’.”

 

Kommissar stopped the elevator and slowly cornered Beca in the elevator,

 

“Little Bella I am not ashamed to admit that you were the better team. If not for Pieter I would have been there to congratulate the entire team. Yes, we got beat, it hurts, but we will become stronger.” Beca could actually see the sincerity in the woman’s eyes. “The inclusion of the baby Bella’s original song was fabulous.”

 

Beca was grinning ear to ear, finally beating the almighty woman that had plagued her thoughts for a year. She was soon pulled from her thoughts as The Kommissar got impossibly closer,

 

“I assure you maus, I am no sore loser. Let me reward you for your hard work ja?”

 

That’s all it took, Beca slowly nodded, trying to get her body to function because words were useless. All her blood drained from her face and into her penis. A smirk tugged at her lips and it was finally her chance to get even.

 

The elevator took off again and eventually stopped and Beca jumped the blonde right there, taking her lips against hers and the pair came crashing out into the hallway. The two passionately made out until they heard a woman clear her throat.

 

“Mhm.”

 

Beca looked up with very hungry, dark eyes at the distraction. It was Aubrey trying to get on the elevator. The girls had stopped on the Bella floor and Kommissar tugged Beca off the hallway floor and the three women got into the elevator. An awkward silence filled the small area until they stopped one floor below on the DSM floor.

 

Beca glanced back at Aubrey in the elevator who smiled back and gave Beca a thumbs up. Beca couldn’t help but laugh as she was tugged inside a room and tossed easily onto the Kommissar’s bed. Things went fast, the kissing, the tongues, it was a very hot make out session. Hearing the other woman moan into the kisses turned each other on and Beca was ready.

 

The Kommissar rose and stripped her clothes of, slowly teasing Beca which layer, all the way to bare skin. It was safe to say she was harder than a diamond. The Kommissar slithered her way up Beca’s body to meet the brunette’s mouth once more. Never noticing the huge bulge in the girls pants.

 

Kommissar kissed Beca breathless, “What’s your name by the way?” Beca asked catching her breath and taking in Kommissar’s body.

 

“Mina.” The blonde hummed as she bit Beca’s ear earning a pleasing moan. “Now off.” Mina demanded tugging Beca’s pants.

 

Beca took a deep breath, it was now or never. She raised her hips enough for Mina to take her pants off. Once Mina threw them aside, she tugged the boxers off and out came Beca’s surprise. Mina looked up at Beca with an inquiring look.

 

Beca just tried to smile, “Surprise?”

 

Mina was definitely not expecting that at all. She’s slept with enough women to know that Beca was rare. She’s heard of a few women with this condition but never have come across one until now. The blonde gulped at the shear size of it, “Wow Beca.”

 

“We don’t have to do this. I’ll just go.” Beca said making her way off the bed.

 

Mina grabbed the small girl and pinned her to the bed, “You aren’t going anywhere Maus.” Mina licked her lips and move down south on Beca.

 

She lightly stroked Beca’s cock before licking up the shaft several times. She got it nice and wet before she attempted putting it in her mouth. Once satisfied she took all of Beca she could in her mouth, slowly sucking and working up and down.

 

Beca could tell she was inexperienced but she was actually satisfying. Beca found herself reaching down and grabbing fistfuls of blonde hair and forcing Mina deeper onto her cock. Mina gagging was music to Beca’s ears. Mina must have liked a challenge because she started getting aggressive with it. She was moving fast, and Beca’s dick was getting extremely lubed up on Mina’s saliva, the blonde took her deeper each time until Beca moaned out and locked her legs around Mina’s head and held her down tight until she was gasping for air.

 

“Feisty maus!!!” Mina moaned going back for more. Beca pulled Mina off her cock and slapped her in the face a few times, “Get on the bed.” Beca demanded.

 

Mina did as demanded and waited for Beca to finish stripping down. The blonde was dripping wet and Beca gathered her face between the beautiful legs and started licking all Mina’s juices. “Delicious.”

 

“Ja.” Mina moaned. Beca crawled up to her knees and rested Mina’s legs on her shoulder’s. Mina was shaking in anticipation. But Beca had to tease, so she kept slapping her dick onto the woman’s stomach, Mina’s mind was blown on how big Beca truly was. Each time Beca dropped it, she could feel the weight of it and the girth.

 

“Fuck me Maus.”

…

Aubrey finally found some Advil and rushed back to Chloe’s room. The poor girl had one too many drinks at the afterparty. But Aubrey was there to save the day.

 

“Here you go Chlo.”

 

“Have you seen Beca?” Chloe mumbled through the pain sitting up.

 

“Yeah…She is…Well…Just listen…” Aubrey stated.

 

“Listen? For what?” Chloe quizzed.

 

It took a moment, but they could hear a woman yelling in complete ecstasy. The floor was shaking and it was no doubt a German voice.

 

The two friends looked at each other and knew what and who Beca was doing. And by the sound of it, she was doing well.

 

“I think she’s going to kill her.” Chloe commented.

 

“Hopefully she will wear out quickly, or else bye-bye sleep.” Both woman laughed, but it soon turned into an awkward laugh as they listened to the woman yelling her brains out wishing it was them instead.

…

“Fick mich! Fick mich! Fick mich! Fick mich! Oh Gott fick mich!!!“Mina cried out as Beca thrusted away.

 

“So…Fucking…Good.” Beca said in between thrust.

 

Mina hit her first orgasm 3 minutes in, “Mein Gott!”

 

Beca slowly stood, arching Mina’s back and legs towards her so she could really get behind the thrust, also allowing her deeper penetration.

 

Mina was running out of words. Her mind was gone and wave after wave of orgasms hit her. She had incredible stamina, and lungs…. But Beca was going to fuck the soul out of this woman. Cussing in German never sounded so hot and she wanted Mina to have one last orgasm so she sped up her thrust and made them count while she took her thumb and worked the girls clit over.

 

Mina self destructed and her legs slipped down around Beca’s waste holding her in and she clamped down on her cock. Her body was shaking and Beca still managed to thump her g spot,

 

“Gottverdammt! Heiliger fick Beca!” Mina whimpered out as Beca let her ride her orgasm out.

 

Beca pulled out and stroked herself a few times and blew her load all over Mina. Covering her with hot sticky cum.

 

“Dirty Maus.” Mina teased as Beca fell down beside her. “Ewww, you’re all sweaty.” Mina said.

 

“Big baby.” Beca spit back. Come on, lets get a shower. She tried to get the blonde off the bed, but Mina had other intentions,

 

“No Maus, I want more.”

 

Beca sighed, but obliged, hopefully she could keep up with this woman.

 

It’s safe to say that on that one night, no one in that hotel got any sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> -Was? Kannst du nicht sehen, dass ich mit meiner Maus bin? das sei besser gut- What? Can't you see i am with my mouse? this better be good.  
> -Karl und Otto kämpfen mit den großen fußballern- Otto and Karl are getting into a fight with the footballers.  
> -Wo ist Pieter- Where is Pieter?  
> -Er ging mit dieser größeren Bella- He left with the large Bella.  
> -Ich werde mich um diese Idioten kümmern. Sie bekommen alle und treffen mich draußen. wir gehen-I will take care of these jerks. You get everyone and meet me outside. we are leaving.  
> -Heiliger fick-Holy Fuck  
> -Gottverdammt- God Damn  
> -Mein Gott-My God  
> -Oh Gott fick mich- Oh god fuck me  
> -Fick mich-Fuck me


End file.
